


На задании

by reda_79, WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018



Category: American Assassin (2017), FIFTY SHADES FREED
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018/pseuds/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018





	На задании

– Это мое новое задание? – Митч вглядывается в увешенную фотографиями стену.

На каждой один и тот же человек. Мужчина, белый, похож на мексиканца, но только на первый взгляд. Возможно, присутствуют итальянские корни. Холеный и глаза светло-зеленые с редкими карими вкраплениями. Хищный нос, упрямая челюсть. Мощный, но не раскачанный. Наверное, занимается с личным тренером. Судя по машине и одежде – богат.

– Бойс Фокс, – представляет его Стэн, дождавшись, пока Митч закончит разглядывание. – Обладает обширными связями. По нашим сведениям, водит близкое знакомство с Паоло Кьянти.

– Главой сицилийского картеля? – присвистывает Митч и снова смотрит на фотографии, пытаясь понять, что общего может быть у этого прожигателя жизни с крестным отцом итальянской мафии.

– Бойс владеет частным закрытым клубом определенной направленности. В таком, где все ходят в коже и хлестают друг друга плетками, – Стэн чуть заметно кривит рот.

– БДСМ, – понятливо кивает Митч, тут же представляя, как Паоло Кьянти ползает в ногах этого Фокса.

– Очень хорошо, что тебе знакома эта культура, – довольно кивает Стэн. – Тебе придется отправиться в клуб и втереться в доверие Бойса.

– Втереться? – недоуменно уточняет Митч. – Как вы это себе представляете?

– Это твоя забота. Нам нужен Кьянти. А Бойс – единственная зацепка, которая у нас есть, – отрезает Стэнли.

Митч бледнеет, но спорить не решается.

***

– Не люблю игры с оружием, – буднично заявляет Бойс, откладывая как-то уж слишком легко изъятый пистолет. И так же буднично начинает раздеваться. Расстегивает манжеты, кладет на стол золотые запонки с бриллиантами.

– Что ты делаешь? – шипит Митч, медленно отступая к запертой двери. В комнате, куда Бойс его привел, нет ничего, кроме кровати и огромного закрытого шкафа. Митч слишком хорошо знает, что в нем находится. Он вскрыл один из таких еще во время первого визита в этот чертов клуб.

– Предпочитаю делать это голым, – ухмыляется Бойс, снимая рубашку и принимаясь за брюки.

– Ты что, не понял? Я агент спецслужб, меня послали, чтобы я узнал у тебя все что можно о Кьянти.

– Я прекрасно понял. И расскажу тебе все про этого урода. Давно хотел от него избавиться.

– Будешь давать показания голым?

– Если тебе так важно, то могу и одеться. Потом, – Бойс снимает белье, и Митч зажмуривается. Скрипит дверца шкафа.

– А пока, – шепчет Бойс, подкравшись так близко, что Митч ощущает его горячее дыхание. – Возьми это, – что-то твердое тычет ему в грудь. И он распахивает глаза.

– Это… это…

– Стек. Я хочу, чтобы ты отшлепал меня. Пожалуйста, – просит тот и опускается на колени. – Сэр, накажите меня.


End file.
